The One Shots Of My Infinite Play List
by DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212
Summary: A bunch of oneshot songfics to random songs. Rated M FOR SAFETY. Request a songfic one shot. None of the chapters are related. Please Read And Review! Thank You! Various Couples! Request One! Please And Thank You!
1. The Take Over

_**Authors Note: Okay, I need stuff to write, so I'm doing oneshots to songs. Send me songs, Please? I'm already doing one for T Shirt By Shontelle ? So, not that one. Haha. Any couples, except Nick/Lilly. **_

_**Song: The Take Over.**_

_**By: Honor Society. X3 (: **_

_**Pairing: Miley/Joe with VERY MINOR Joe/Lilly**_

_**Warning: Implied sex scenes. Thank You to KellanLutzIsLove (Kellie.) for writing them for me. X3 (: P.S. I dont like the Lilly/Joe couple, so don't hurt me. Cough. Lindsay And Steph. Cough. XD :-D.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

**Last night I was dreamin about us  
We were sittin down by the lake  
We were close I had my arms around you  
Out of the corner of my eye your hair color changed  
You pulled me in we started kissin'  
But it felt much different felt like I was sinnin'  
I realized it wasn't you but the scariest part  
Was deep down in my heart  
I didn't want to wake up**

Shane smiled and lightly turned in his sleep, letting go of the blonde sleeping beside him, he let out a soft moan in his sleep and holding the blankets tightly.

_Shane smiled as Lilly rested her head on his chest, he gently stroked her hair, they were sitting on a dock at the lake, watching the sunset. His free arm was wrapped around her, he frowned when he looked down at her and her hair started to change into a light brown color. Instead of the green eyes he was use to seeing, he saw bright blue. He smiled softly as she looked up at him and pulled him in, brushing their lips together. He felt like he was sinning inside, like he was doing something wrong._

_This girl wasn't Lilly. But, the most horrifying part? When the kiss started to get more passionate he felt the guilt go away and he realized he never wanted to wake up from this dream._

_He smiled against her lips and gently pushed her back against the dock, she smiled against his lips before pulling away and placing soft kisses on his neck._

_"Miley..." He moaned out softly before he heard a loud bang._

He snapped his eyes opened and the beautiful scene disappeared, Miley's eyes looking into his disappeared. He jumped up as Lilly picked herself up off of the floor, groaning as the sunlight shined through the windows.

Shane frowned and turned off the alarm clock.

"Shaney, God, what the hell? Just push me off the bed why don't you." Lilly muttered groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry. I guess the alarm clock scared me." He muttered before faking a smile when she placed her lips to his.

"Alright, I love you, Shaney. I'mma go take a shower." Lilly said when they pulled away before smiling seductively at him. "Wanna join me, baby?"

For some reason Shane felt disgust and rejection go through his body before a wave of guilt hit him. "Mmmm, maybe some other time, baby. I gotta get to class." He said before quickly pecking her on the lips and pulling away.

Lilly frowned at him. "Okay, Baby." She said with a sigh before walking into the bathroom. Shane frowned at himself.

What the hell was he doing?

**My heart's in a battle  
I'm not sure I can win  
I'm losing control of my love **

Shane smiled widely, his arms were wrapped around Miley from behind, he was holding her hands over the camera the pier, trying to get the perfect picture of the fairy leaving out. Miley giggled when Shane turned the camera to her and snapped a picture.

"Shane!" She said leaning her body back into his. Shane smiled before kissing her cheek softly and looking at the picture.

"You putt Vangaugh's work to shame..." He said softly as her bright blue eyes looked back at him from the small digital screen.

Miley blushed before turning around in his arms and leaning back against the dock. "Do you wanna hang out? Like... a date this time?"

Shane smiled at her as all thoughts of Lilly left his mind. "Are you asking me out, Miles?" He asked with a slight, playful smirk.

Miley mocked him. "Maybe I am, cause you won't ask me out." She said smirking back at him. Shane smiled boyishly at her.

"Do you wanna go out to dinner with me, Miley?" He asked as he stroked her cheek with his free hand softly and the wind whipped her soft hair around gently. Miley smiled before placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"Yes." She whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Shane smiled at her, biting his lip before she grabbed the camera and took a picture of them. He laughed softly and shook his head.

He sighed when Fall Out Boy started playing from his cell phone, Lilly's favorite song to be exact. He pulled the iPhone out of his pocket before letting go of Miley. "I gotta take this, I'll be right back."

"Don't keep me waiting." Miley said placing her lips to his before pulling away.

Shane smiled at her. "I wouldn't dream about it." He said before walking away.

Miley smiled and turned back to the water as Shane walked to the other side of the pier and answered his cell phone.

"Hey, Baby." He said faking happiness as he answered his cell phone.

"Hey, Shaney." Lilly replied with a yawn. "Listen, I got off of work early, wanna go get something at that little Italian Restaurant? It's been forever since we've been out." She said and Shane frowned.

"I can't tonight, baby, believe me, I want to." He winced at his words. "But, I'm helping out with a photo shoot tonight."

"Oh..." Lilly trailed off and Shane felt more guilt hit him.

"I'm Sorry." He said softly.

"It's okay, I'll just hang out with some of the girls tonight." Lilly replied before she hung up, Shane sighed before hanging up his phone and stuffing it back in his pockets. He walked back over to Miley and felt happiness when she smiled at him, turning away from the camera.

**I should've been a stronger man  
Should've been your soldier  
But I chose to wave my white flag  
And let her takeover now  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love **

"I love you." Miley said as she stroked Shane's sweaty face softly.

Shane smiled at her. "I love you, too, Miles."

Miley smiled before snuggling her naked body into his and wrapping her arms around him tightly, like Shane had done to her.

Shane smiled softly and gently rubbed her back, he heard his cell phone buzzing, but he didn't care. He loved Lilly. But he loved Miley... a lot more than he loved Lilly. He sighed softly as Miley's breathing started to lighten against his skin.

He didn't know how he could keep going on like this. Lilly had been his girlfriend for years, he had just met Miley a month ago.

He grabbed his cell phone and opened the text message as guilt washed through him. He sighed, it was from Lilly.

_"Shaney, where are you? Greg said you left his house hours ago."_

He bit his lip and sighed.

_"Sorry, baby, I saw this beautiful piece on my way home, I hadda get pictures and be alone for a little while, just studying it." _

Miley was a beautiful piece of art.

_"Oh... well, when will you be home, baby? I miss you." _

Shane frowned, he hated himself so fucking much right now.

_"Soon, baby, I promise."_

As soon as Miley wakes up and I can kiss her goodbye.

_"Alright, I love you, Shaney."_

Shane felt sick to his stomach.

_"I love you, too, Lilly." _

But, I think I love Miley more.

He sighed and sat his cell phone back down on Miley's night stand and wrapping his arms around Miley tightly. Feeling the guilt and sickness wash away from him. He kissed the top of her head softly. He did love her, a lot more than Lilly.

**It happened about a month ago  
I was at a coffee shop saw this cutie there  
She was reading a magazine  
Out of the corner of my eye saw her look at me  
We started talking innocently**

_Shane sighed as he grabbed the coffee from the counter and stuffed his cell phone back into his pockets. He let out a long yawn before taking a sip of the coffee. He winced, he hated coffee. But, he needed it to keep him awake, energy drinks would screw him up, vitamin B was never enough for his class schedule, so here he was, drinking hott coffee._

_He sighed before something caught his eye, he smiled softly at the brunette reading a magazine, black rimmed reading glasses on and her hair in two braided pig tails, she yawned and pushed her bangs out of her face, taking a sip of his coffee, he smiled when he saw her look over at him and smile._

_He bit his lip before walking over to her. "Can I Sit?" He asked as he gestured to the seat across the table from her. She smiled and nodded her head._

_"Sure." She said with a smile as she closed the magazine and set it down on the table, along with her cup of coffee._

_"I'm Shane." He said extending his hand._

_"I'm Miley." She said with a smile as she shook his hand. Shane smiled when he felt a wave of shock go through his body before they let go of one another's hands. Miley smiled at him, blushing slightly._

_"So, do you go to school around here, Miley?" He asked casually as he sat his coffee cup down on the table._

_"Yeah, I'm studying at the local university, you?" _

_"Same." _

_Miley smiled at him. "What are you studying?"_

_"Photography, You?" He asked before taking another sip from his coffee._

_Miley gasped and smiled at him. "No, Way! That's what I'm taking."_

_"Seriously?" Shane asked as he sat his coffee back down._

_"Yes! Oh My God, have you seen the supposedly rare painting that they show you when..." _

**She asked if I was single then I felt a little guilty  
Right then you called  
But I hit ignore, never did that before  
I didn't wanna pick up**

_Shane smiled, letting out a laugh as Miley giggled and blushed, shaking her head, telling an embarrassing story about her first class._

_"So..." Miley started biting her lip. "Are you single?" _

_Shane frowned when he heard Fall Out Boy blasting from his cell phone, he looked down at it on the table. It was Lilly, he bit his lip before quickly pressing ignore, he had never done that one before. But, he didn't want to answer the phone, he got a look at the time on his phone. He had been here for hours._

_"I Am." Shane said looking back up at Miley and smiling. Miley smiled at him and Shane didn't feel any guilt. "What about you, Miley?"_

_"I haven't a feeling I won't be for much longer." She said, slightly raising her eyebrows at him. Shane smiled and blushed slightly._

_"What makes you think that?" He asked smirking slightly._

_"Shane Gray makes me think that." She said before biting her lip nervously._

_"I think he's right..." Shane trailed off slowly and Miley smiled widely._

_"I do, too." She said back and Shane smiled back at her._

_Shane smiled before leaning over the table slightly, Miley caught his flow and did so, too. Shane felt bricks of guilt collapse on him when their lips pressed together and he quickly pulled away, making Miley frown at him._

_"Is something wrong?" She asked confused._

_Shane bit his lip. "Nothing..." He said and Miley smiled at him. He felt all of the guilt melt away. "This just feels a little bit fast, that's all."_

_Miley nodded her head, letting him know she understood. "It's Okay."_

**My heart's in a battle  
I'm not sure I can win  
I'm losing control of my love**

Shane moaned softly and slowly let his eyes flutter open to see Lilly's tan sweaty face, her green eyes closed and her blonde hair sticking to her face. He frowned when he saw her hair start to turn to light brown.

"Shaney..." She moaned out softly as their hips rocked together and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Shane felt sick to his stomach, he was seeing Miley while he was making love to Lilly. He squeezed his eyes closed.

This is all just a dream, he told himself. A very, very wrong dream. Lilly is your girlfriend, not Miley... well, shit, Miley is too.

No, Lilly is the one you love... Miley is, Miley... Miley is... Well, she's your girlfriend, too. Shane winced before opening his eyes again.

"I love you, Shaney..." Lilly- Miley- whoever moaned out.

"I love you, too." Shane said as the green eyes fluttered opened and the hair went back to blonde. "Lilly." He said wincing slightly. _'Miley.' _

He emptied himself inside of the condom before quickly pulling out of Lilly and pulling the condom off, tossing it in the trash can.

He felt like he was going to be sick, he hated himself, he laid beside Lilly on the bed and she rested her head on his chest, panting and bringing the blankets over their bodies.

Shane felt his heart rate pick up and happiness engulf him when he heard Hit The Lights coming from his cell phone.

He quickly grabbed it as he heard Lilly's breathing start to lighten.

_"I miss you, baby." _

Shane smiled and bit his lip before quickly replying.

_"I miss you, too, Miles... I can't stop thinking about you."_

Well, it was true.

_"Do you wanna come over?"_

He smiled before sighing and looking down at Lilly. He couldn't just leave her like that. It would be so wrong.

_"I don't know. I have classes tomorrow, baby." _

He gasped softly when Miley sent him a picture. "Shit." He muttered, shaking his head. God, why did she have to send him a picture like _that?_

_"Are you sure about that, baby?" _

Shane sighed before quickly replying.

_"I'll be right there."_

He smiled softly.

_"Alright, I love you." _

Shane bit his lip. He loved it when that came from her.

_"I love you, too, Miles." _

He smiled before setting his cell phone down and quietly getting out of the bed, and getting dressed. He hated himself for not feeling guilt and for loving Miley more than he loved Lilly. He hated himself for that. So Much.

**I should've been a stronger man  
Should've been your soldier  
But I chose to wave my white flag  
And let her takeover now  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love**

Shane smiled as the scorching hott water ran down his body and Miley pressed her lips back to his, giggling softly.

"I have to go soon." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and she rested her head on his chest.

"I don't want you to go." She said softly as she rubbed his back gently.

"I don't wanna go." Shane said, frowning gently. He shouldn't even be here in the first place. Miley sighed before hugging him more tightly.

"Well, then... don't go." She said as she placed a soft kiss on his chest.

"But, I have to, baby..." He said as he rocked their bodies together.

"No, you don't." Miley said pulling her head up. "You don't have to go. You rarely spend the night... can I just have tonight?"

Shane frowned, he was suppose to be having dinner with Lilly at Her Parents house tonight, he sighed when Miley looked into his eyes.

He let her takeover.

"Okay." He said softly and Miley smiled before pressing her lips softly to his, Shane felt his guilt and sickness melt away before she pulled away and turned off the shower, they got out and he helped her wrap a towel around her petite body before he wrapped one around his waist tightly.

"It's been six months..." Miley said softly as she pulled on her boy shorts and Shane's band t shirt. Shane smiled at her, she looked amazing in his cloths, more amazing than Lilly ever did.

"I know, I wouldn't forget, baby." He said as he pulled on his boxer briefs. Miley smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you, too." He replied kissing the top of her head, Miley giggled softly when he picked her up. He turned off the light in her bathroom before walking into her bedroom.

Miley smiled widely as they cuddled together on the bed, hugging one another tightly and snuggling under the warm blankets.

Shane turned off his cell phone when it started to play Fall Out Boy.

He never did that with the Hit The Lights ring tones.

**I never planned to have an interest in someone else  
I only think of you  
you're the girl that gave me something I never felt  
I tried to stay true  
I'm fightin to keep you first in my mind, I don't wanna lose you  
I don't wanna lose you.**

Shane bit his lip, feeling his heartbreak at the sobbing Lilly in front of him, he wanted to love her, again, he did. He didn't want to lose Lilly. He tried to wash away all thoughts of Miley from his head, but he just _couldn't._

Let's just say that, Shane was making love to Lilly, when he called her Miley, he had, obviously, denied it. He woke up to Lilly's sobbing with his iPhone in her hand and he didn't even have to know what she was looking at to know that she knew. She knew about his secret for the last year. She knew about _Miley._

"I'm Sorry." Those were the only words he could whisper to her.

"For how long?!?!" Lilly asked angrily as she threw his cell phone against the wall, making it shatter into pieces.

"A little over a year." Shane said softly as he looked down.

Lilly let out a sob along with a scream, nothing but pain and anger laced it and he hated himself for that.

"I didn't wanna hurt you." He said looking back up at her.

"Well, we don't always get what we want, now do we?" Lilly bit sarcastically as she gestured to herself. "I wanted you forever, I wanted to be your only one."

Shane frowned as he felt his heartbreak anymore. "I can't help that I love her."

"But, you could've ended it with me!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face. "You didn't have to stay with me at the same time and make me think I was the only one!" She continued to scream. "Does this little whore even know about me? I bet she does. I bet she doesn't even care."

"Don't talk about her like that." Shane said softly and Lilly looked ready to kill him. "She doesn't know anything about you... just like you didn't know anything about her." He said softly as tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Just... tell me." Lilly started softly as she looked him in the eye. "Just tell me who you love more, and if it's me. I'll forget this, I'll putt it past us. I'll take you back... just Please, tell me. Who do you wanna be with?"

**I should've been a stronger man  
Should've been your soldier  
But I chose to wave my white flag  
And let her takeover now  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love**

Shane smiled and placed soft kisses on her face as he pulled himself off of her panting and she rested her head on his chest. He knew he made the right choice, all he had to do was look into those eyes. The ones he loved.

"I love you." He said softly as he stroked her hair. He was so Thankful she had taken him back once she learned the truth. She was the only girl for him.

"I love you, too." She said as her eyes started to droop close.

Shane smiled softly and kissed the top of her head softly.

He never meant to hurt Lilly like he did, but he wouldn't trade this moment with Miley for anything. Lilly would be happy with Oliver.

Just like Shane was happy with Miley.

Because, this time around, he was the stronger man, he was her soldier, he didn't give up on their love when she found out about him dating her and Lilly at the same time. And with that, he let sleep take over him, just like he had let Miley do just over a year ago. And he loved that feeling.

_**Authors Note: Eh, not that good. I wrote it on the weekend at like 2 AM when I couldnt sleep. Haha. This is for Lindsay and so are The Hit The Lights parts. I actually typed 'body bag.' instead of 'body back.' at the start at the peir. That's a Hit The Lights song, ahhaaha. Lindsay got a kick out of that one. Awesome band, you should check them out. Lmmfao. X3 (: And send me in songs to do oneshots to. Cause, Oh My Dear Lord. Linsday and I are talking about blow job smileys again. **_

_**XD. :-D. **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	2. She's Got The Rhythm

_**Authors Note: Ah, I don't feel good. If I didnt drink, I'd believe I was hung over. XD. Okay, well here we go. I'll have some more up, soon, request one? Pleaseee.! Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! :-D.**_

_**Song: She's Got The Rhythm.**_

_**By: The Summer Set.**_

_**  
For: TnniSteph Is KRAZY KOOL.**_

_**Pairing: Shane/Lilly. -HAHAHA, No I'm Kidding.- It's Miley/Shane.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212. **_

_she's got the rhythm and I cant forget  
she's gonna give in  
we're gonna give it two more years  
and oh my god  
she's got the rhythm, she's got me waking up_

Shane smiled at Miley softly and bit his lip as she slowly drifted off into a sleep as his arm started to fall asleep, he couldn't even feel it anymore and he wanted nothing more than to move it and get the blood running back through it, but Miley looked so angelic and beautiful as she slept, so peaceful and at ease, that he didn't want to wake her up. Lately they had been having drama and it was nice to cherish moments like these, where they weren't confused and hurting each other. He kissed the top of her head softly and gently wiggled his fingers.

He had asked Miley to marry him, not that long ago, she had declined. Which left him in utter shock. They had been dating since she was sixteen, she had just turned twenty. She had told him that she wasn't breaking up with him, she just couldn't marry him. Not now at least. To at least give her two more years.

And he would do that, he loved her, he didn't want to push her away, but while he respected her decision, things were tense between them. Miley was finishing her first year of college, Shane was studying photography and music while also trying to pass the bar, yes to become a lawyer. They never really had time for one another and when they did have free time they wanted to relax, to sleep to eat Chinese food and pizza. Not to have to dress up and go out to some fancy restaurant and go shopping. Which led to arguments and awkward situations.

"You can move your arm, you know." She mumbled softly, causing Shane to jump slightly, he looked down at her and smiled.

"I thought you were asleep, baby." He said as she pulled her head off of his arm and looked at him knowingly. Shane smiled sheepishly before moving his arm around, letting the blood flow back through it and wrapping it around Miley's waist tightly, she smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Shaney." She whispered softly and Shane smiled down at her.

"I love you, too, Miles." Shane said softly as he kissed the top of her head gently.

_come on, come on  
show me what you got  
i swear, we're gonna tear it up  
oh yeah, we can leave it all behind cuz_

"Eloping?" Miley asked plainly as she threw Shane a look.

"Yeah!" He said smiling and eating a piece of her omelet.

"Shane. I'm not ready to get married, not yet." Miley said and she sighed when Shane frowned at her. "But, I will be. I want to marry you." She smiled softly

when Shane smiled and bit his lip. "And when we do get married, I don't want to elope. I want My Parents and My Family there. I want My Daddy to walk me down the aisle. My Momma going crazy over the wedding. I want that."

Shane smiled at her and nodded his head. "Okay, Baby."

"And you're sure your okay with that, right?" Miley asked, biting her lip.

Shane smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away. "I'm Sure, Baby... I Promise." Miley smiled at him before kissing him chastely on the lips and pulling back away. She frowned when she turned back to her food.

"You ate my omelet." She said frowning. Shane smiled boyishly at her.

"And it was really good." He said as he nodded his head.

Miley glared at him. "I liked that omelet. It was ham and cheese."

"I Know." Shane said smiling as he nodded his head and rubbed his bare stomach over his abs. Miley continued to glare at him.

"Make me another one." She whined as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shane smiled at her cuteness. "Can't we go make something else?"He whispered as he kissed her neck softly. Miley blushed and pushed him off of her.

"Shaney." She whined out softly. "If I'm not ready for marriage, I'm not ready for kids." She said before frowning, as of lately they were always on the marriage subject. It was so stressful. To both of them.

"I didn't mean kids." Shane said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Miley smiled when he kissed her jaw softly.

"Then what'd you mean?" She asked with a small moan.

"I just wanted to make you scream." He said with a whimper as he pulled away from her Miley giggled before she heard her stomach growled.

"Okay, I'll make you scream like a little girl." She started before giggling softly when Shane frowned at her. "After you make me a ham and cheese omelet."

"Fiiiinnnnne." Shane said with a whine as he stood up.

Miley smiled widely before he walked over to the stove.

That boy. was. w.h.i.p.p.e.d.

But, hey, she was. t.o.o.

_you've got it going on  
and I've gotta say_

Shane smiled softly as he watched Miley rummage through her closet, letting out frustrated groans and sighs. "I have nothing to wear!" She exclaimed she threw her hands up in the air, Shane laughed and snorted.

Miley turned around and glared at him, he quickly stopped and offered her a sheepish smile. "It doesn't matter what you wear, baby, you're beautiful."

Miley scoffed at him and Shane frowned. "Yeah, Right." She muttered before turning back to the closet. Shane sighed softly, Miley didn't think she was beautiful and she was. She was gorgeous.

B. R. E. A. T.H. - T.A.K.I.N.G.- in fact. She was naturally beautiful. She just didn't see it, not like Shane did at least.

"I do not have the curves for this!" Miley said with a groan as she threw a black dress behind her. Shane frowned when he went over his face.

He sighed before pulling it off of his face and getting out of the bed, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You're beautiful, baby." He whispered as he kissed her neck softly. "I think you'd make people stare in awe if you went in a t shirt and jeans."

Miley smiled and blushed before leaning back into him as he placed another soft kiss on her neck, she let out a happy sigh and bit her lip.

She really did want to marry Shane.

Maybe she was ready after all.

_she's got the rhythm and i cant forget  
she's gonna give in  
we're gonna give it two more years  
and oh my god  
she's got the rhythm, she's got me waking up_

Shane smiled at Miley as she placed soft kisses on his neck. "Baby?" He whispered softly into the dark room. Miley smiled and let out a happy sigh before snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.

"Mmmm, Baby?" She whispered back.

Shane smiled down at her, they had just, finally, gotten married a month ago. They honestly couldn't be happier, it felt so nice to be newlyweds, there wasn't the stress of planning a wedding, they finally had time for one another.

"What do you think about kids?" Shane whispered softly as he stroked her hair, he did want kids, he didn't know when he wanted them... but he knew he did. He wanted he and Miley to have little Shiley's running around.

"Mmmm... they're noisy." Miley mumbled, Shane laughed softly and kissed the top of her head softly.

"Do you ever... want any?" He asked, when he first met Miley, when he was eighteen, he would never considered getting married later in life, or even discussing kids. She had changed him. For the better. And he loved that about her, she didn't change him as a person. She just made him a better person.

"Of course, baby." Miley said with a sigh as she rubbed his chest softly. "Just, I mean... obviously not right now. I wanna enjoy this first."

"I know, baby... I was just wondering." Shane said softly before placing another sob kiss on the top of her head.

"Ask me again in two years?" Miley asked with a smile.

"You know it." Shane said smiling back down at her.

_i keep your picture by my bedside  
I'm sleeping all the time  
just to wake up to you  
just to wake up to you  
and i'm in love, with everything you do  
you can have the best of me  
forget what i want, you're all that i need_

"I have school, Shaney." Miley mumbled as Shane wrapped his arms around her tightly, her back facing him. Shane smiled into her hair.

"I don't care." He mumbled back. "I'm not letting you go."

Miley giggled softly before turning over in his arms and snuggling into his chest, making Shane smile down at her. "Mmmm... why not, baby?" She mumbled tiredly. Shane smiled again, she didn't want to leave.

"Because... if we go back to sleep." He started before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I can keep waking up beside you."

Miley smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him tightly, Shane smiled before looking down at her, catching a glimpse of their wedding picture on the nightstand while he did so. He kissed the top of her head, again, softly.

"I love you, Miles." He said softly.

"I love you, too, Shaney." Miley said softly before smiling widely when she felt Shane rubbing the small baby bump on her stomach.

It had been three years since they first talked about it, after all.

_**Authors Note: I didnt know what to write for this song! X3 (: I liked the song, though, A LOT. Haha. Okay, well request one? Please! And Thank You! And Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! X3 (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212. **_


	3. Me And Charlie Talking

_**Authors Note: So, I wrote this around the time I wrote the first chapter for this story, I'm just gonna post it. I butchered the munchkins parts. But, I love this song. And Miranda Lambert! X3 (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! X3 (: Oh, I forgot to add this, but: I won't do any Nelena, Nemi, Jemi, Jelena or ETC. I MIGHT do Loe, I'm not too sure, though. It depends on that one.... Okay, well, any ways, read on, Please And Thank You....**_

_**Song: Me And Charlie Talking.**_

_**By: Miranda Lambert.**_

_**Pairings: Miley/Joe with slight Miley/Oliver.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

**Me and Charlie boy used to go walking, sittin' in the woods behind my house  
When being lovers meant a stolen kiss and holding hands with nobody else around. Charlie said he wanted to get married but we were only ten so we'd have to wait. He said we'd never let our love run dry like so many do these days.**

Miley giggled, holding the black haired, coconut headed boys hand as they walked over the sticks on her families ranch, he was talking about his older brother, Kevin and his new girlfriend broke up.

"And Kevin said dat she's a bitch and girls are mean." Joe said nodding his head, Miley looked at him confused.

"Bitch?" She asked pushing her pink cowgirl hat down on her curly hair.

"I don't know? I guess she was itchy..." Joe replied before frowning. "Mommy told him not to say that word again, especially not around me. 'Cuz I'm Ten!" He said before giggling and holding up his hands, letting go of Miley's.

"I'm ten, too!" She said with wide-eyes.

"I know that, Silly!" Joe said as he held her hand again, Miley smiled when he pecked her on the lips before pulling away.

"But, I think we should get married." Joe said nodding his head as they sat down under one of the tall oak trees. "So that way you'll never be a bitch."

"Okay! Where do we go?" Miley asked before looking around. "Jackson's older, I bet he can tell us where to get married!"

"We can't get married, yet, you silly goose!" Joe said, throwing his small hands up in the air. "We have to be My Daddy and Mommy's age... I think."

Miley frowned at him. "But... they're old."

"Well, we will be too!" Joe said nodding his head happily. "We just have to wait!"

"Okay!" Miley said smiling at him before pecking his lips. "I love you, Danger."

"I love you, too, Smiles." Joe said before throwing a stick at Miley, making her giggle and throw it back at him.

**So we treat your love like a firefly, like it only gets to shine for a little while  
Catch it in a mason jar and with holes in the top and run like hell to show it off  
Oh promises we made when we'd go walkin', that's just me and Charlie talking.**

Miley smiled as Joe carefully closed the lid, with a couple of holes in the top, of the mason jar, 'saving' the firefly.

"Look." He said softly and Miley smiled at him.

"It's like our love." She said smiling at him, Joe looked up at her and smiled.

"How So?" He asked curiously as the firefly buzzed around in the jar.

"It's beautiful, and... easy." She said smiling at him. "Even if we only are thirteen." She said with a small laugh.

Joe smiled before kissing her softly on the lips and pulling away. "Wanna go back to your house and tease Jackson 'cuz he can never catch one?"

"Yeah!" Miley said with a giggle before Joe held onto one of her hands and running from the big oak tree. Miley giggled and quickly grabbed the jar from Joe when he tripped. They didn't call him Danger for nothing.

He picked himself up and dusted himself off. "I'm Fine, Thank You for asking, Miles." He said sarcastically.

"You're Welcome." Miley said with a smile before kissing Joe softly, he smiled against her lips before pulling away. "Now let's go, Joe!"

Joe laughed as she started running, again, pulling him along.

**Charlie always said he'd like to leave here**

"But, Joe, it's home." Sixteen year old Miley said with a small laugh as Joe rested his head on her lap.

"But... home is so small." He said softly as she ran her hands through his "Joe Hawk." She smiled down at him.

"Well, then, Joseph, what are you gonna leave Franklin for?" She asked as he brought one of her hands up to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"I wanna be a rock star." Joe said as if it was obvious. "I just want, you and me, to get out of this place... it's so small, don't you wanna see the world?"

"No." Miley said plainly. "I want to take care of horses and other animals."

Joe smiled at her softly before leaning up and kissing her softly on the lips, Miley smiled and kissed him back before he pulled away and rested his head back on her lap. "We could always come back, Miles."

"Joe." Miley said with a sigh as she started to play with his necklaces. "Even if we were to leave, we'd have to at least be eighteen to go off by ourselves, when I turn eighteen... I'll be starting college. I already have way too much stuff planned out to just give it up."

"You could go to college in California... or New York, or somewhere else, with me..." Joe said softly.

"I'm not leaving Franklin, not now, baby." Miley said softly.

Joe frowned at her. "Well... I Am." He said confidently.

**So he turned eighteen and he left our sleepy town**

"Don't cry, baby." Joe said as he snuggled his head into her neck. Miley let out a sob and hugged him tightly.

"I- I don't want you to g-go." She sobbed out, shaking.

"I'll be back, baby." Joe said with a small laugh. "I love you, you know that. I'll be back, with whatever life I find out there."

Miley continued to sob into his chest. "But. I don't want you to go. Please, don't go... we can go get married."

Joe smiled and pulled his head up, he placed his finger under Miley's chin so she was looking at him. He kissed away her tears softly, only making more.

"Stop Crying." Joe said with a small laugh. "You're gonna make me cry..." He said softly and Miley let out a sob.

"I'm Sorry." She sobbed out and Joe frowned before kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away.

"I love you." He said softly as he looked her in the eye, stroking her face softly.

"I love you, too." Miley said softly before pressing her lips back to his. Joe smiled against her lips and kissed her back softly before pulling away.

"When I come back... we'll get married, okay?" He said smiling at her.

"Okay." Miley said nodding her head. "I love you, Danger."

"I love you, too, Smiles." He said back softly, smiling at her.

**Letters came and went and I kept waiting for Charlie to come back and bring the life he'd found.**

Miley smiled widely and flopped down on her bed, opening the new letter from Joe. She quickly opened it.

_"Hey, Miles! How are you? I miss you... so much. Well, California is great, the people around here are really friendly, but I still wish you were with me... I wish you could've came along. How's school going? Catch any fireflies lately? I miss doing that. I wonder if they have any fireflies in Malibu? I should Google that, Haha. God, I miss you. Call me when you can, okay? And write back... I love you. I can't wait to see you again." _

Miley wiped her eyes before quickly finding her cell phone and pressing it to her ear, after dialing Joe's cell phone number.

"Hello?" She heard him ask happily and she let out a sob.

"I got your letter." She said with a sob. "I miss you... so much, Danger."

"I miss you, too, baby... believe me." Joe said softly.

"I want you to come back home." Miley muttered softly.

"Miles... I love it out here in California, it's only been a couple of weeks... I'll be home soon, I promise." He said softly and Miley frowned.

"When is soon, Joe?" Miley asked softly.

"I don't know when exactly it is, baby... just know, I'll be there, and soon."

**Funny how time and distance change you the road you take don't always lead you home.**

Miley sighed as she tried calling Joe, again, she hadn't heard from him all week and it was worrying her. She frowned when she got his voicemail. She sighed before calling his number back, again, and hanging up when he didn't answer.

"Why isn't he answering?" She asked softly as she looked over at Oliver Oaken, her best friend.

"Maybe he's asleep?" Oliver offered with a shrug.

Miley frowned at him. "He hasn't answered me... all week."

"Maybe his phone broke." Oliver said, rolling his eyes. "Just chill out and eat some pizza. You have class in the morning, relax."

"Just let me try again." She said softly and Oliver gave her a look. "This is the last time, I Promise."

"Fine." Oliver said with a sigh, shaking his head.

Miley bit her lip and called Joe, she pressed it to her ear and listened to it ring, she was about to hang up when she heard his voice.

"Hello?" She heard him ask groggily.

"Joe!" She said perking up. "Hey! Are you okay? You haven't answered me, like all week, I've been so worried and I didn't know if you we-"

"-Joey? Baby, who's on the phone?" A voice asked in the background and Miley froze, she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"Can I call you back, Miles?" Joe asked softly.

"Who was that?" Miley asked softly, on the verge of tears.

"Who?" Joe asked confused.

"Don't play that with me, Joe." Miley said firmly and Oliver looked over at her with sympathy. "Who was that girl?"

"I gotta go, Miles. I'll call you later, love you, bye." Joe said quickly before hanging up his phone. Miley let out a sob and Oliver quickly wrapped his arms around his best friend in a loving hug.

**You can start a love with good intentions and then you look up and it's gone**

"I'm Sorry." Joe said softly on the other end of the phone line. Miley bit back a sob and quickly wiped her eyes. "I wish it wasn't like this, baby."

"You didn't have to cheat on me." Miley said quietly. "I get that you don't love me anymore... I get you're not coming back, but you didn't have to cheat on me, Joseph... you could've broken up with me."

"And I hate myself for cheating on you... really, I do." Joe said softly and Miley felt the tears rolling down her face. "You were my first love, Miles, and I always love you... I just won't always be in love with you."

"You promised... you'd be back, that we'd never let our love run dry." She said softly and she heard Joe sigh on the other end of the phone line.

"A firefly, right?" He asked softly.

"Right." Miley replied, trying not to sob.

"A firefly only gets to shine for a little while, Miles."

"...And run like hell to show it off."

"Right." Joe said, feeling tears rolling down his face.

"You didn't run like hell, Joe. You tripped, remember?" Miley said softly before hanging up the phone.

Joe sighed and wiped away his tears, but they just kept on falling.

**So we treat your love like a firefly like it only gets to shine for a little while  
Catch it in a mason jar and with holes in the top and run like hell to show it off  
Oh the promises we made when we were walking that's just me and Charlie talking.**

_"I loveee you." Joe said as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Miley giggled at him and snuggled into his arms, watching the firefly in the mason jar on her night stand buzz around, they'd have to let it loose soon._

_"I love you, too." Miley said softly as she rubbed his chest softly before sighing and looking up at Joe. "I don't wanna let Buzzy go, baby." _

_Joe smiled down at her. "Why? You don't want him to die, do you?"_

_"No. Of Course Not." Miley said seriously. "But, fireflies are like our love, beautiful and easy, every time we let one go... I wonder when our love'll go with it." She said softly, as she frowned._

_Joe smiled at her, shaking his head. "Our love won't run away, baby. I Promise."_

_"How can you promise that?" Miley asked before he pressed his lips softly to hers, she kissed him back softly before he pulled away._

_"Because, when we realized our love was like a firefly... we ran like hell to show it off." Joe said with a smile. "We'd run like hell to save it."_

_Miley smiled at him. "You Promise?"_

_"I Promise, Miles." Joe said before placing his lips back to hers before pulling _

_away softly. "I'll run all the way back from California, just to save it."_

_"I still don't want you to go." Miley said as she frowned, again._

_"I'll be back." Joe said with a smile. "I promise you, I will, baby."_

_Miley smiled at him and kissed him again softly before pulling away and resting her head on his chest, that night they let Buzzy go. _

_Six months later, they did the same with their love._

**Now and then I sometimes think of Charlie and how we thought we knew it all back then. Now I'd give anything to feel love from a child's heart again.**

Miley smiled out the window as her ten year old daughter walked, holding hands with the small ten year old little boy. It reminded her so much of her and Joe, she sighed, thinking about Joe. She hadn't talked to him in years, he was still out in California, dating some Victoria's Secret model, when Nick first told her that she broke. She couldn't take that. It made her feel like she was never pretty enough for him, over the years, she realized. It wasn't that she wasn't model pretty, it was that the firefly of their love stopped shining.

She smiled when she saw her daughter kiss the small boy before pull away giggling and shaking her head.

She bit her lip and looked down, playing with the wedding ring on her hand.

She missed Joe, she wasn't going to lie. She missed him like hell, she still wanted him home, sure they weren't _in _love anymore. But, she still loved him. She always would. He was her first love, she always thought they'd get married.

But, that didn't happen. She sighed softly, shaking her head. She always wondered, if she had went to California with him, would their love still be shining like the firefly it was?

But, then she'd see that little black haired girl and realize, she'd never give up her or her husband for Joe. Because he was the one who let the firefly go.

**So we treat your love like a fire Fly like it only gets to shine for a little while  
Catch it in a mason jar and with holes in the top and run like hell to show it off  
Oh the promises we made when we were walking that's just me and Charlie talking.**

Miley smiled up at Oliver as they watched their daughter, Skye, catching fireflies outside with her boyfriend, Ryland, she sighed and leaned back into Oliver.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you, too, Smiles." Oliver said back softly.

_"I love you, Danger." Miley said smiling at Joe._

_"I love you, too, Smiles." Joe said before kissing her softly and pulling away._

**La, la, la, la, la, la,  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
La, la, la, la, la, la.**

_**Authors Note: Okay, I'll post the ones people requested soon! X3 (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! X3 (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


End file.
